The Forgotten
by The Edge Of Forever
Summary: In this one Naruto haze an annoying spirit following him around. It should be good.


1Well this is my firs story! So pleas review! In this one Naruto haze an annoying spirit following him around! It should be good!

Dreams

"_Yua talking"_

_thoughts _

**Chapter One**

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

Naruto yawned openly walking away from Ichiraku closely followed by Sakura and Sasuke. All three still looked a bit worn from the 2nd test but cheerful all the same.

"I think I'm gana go take a walk in the woods." Naruto said resting the bake of his head in his hands and whistling a happy song.

_You go do that. _Thought Sakura lightly. _I'll just make my move on Sasuke! _"Ok see you later than."

"Well I was hopping you would come." he said leaning forward and grinning innocently.

Sakura responded by slapping him and walking of "Doofis!"

Sasuke just rased an eye brow as he went of towards his usual training spot. Narito got up and continued gloomily toward the forest. As he walked feeling tight muscles loosen he couldn't help but feel something or someone was watching him. But every time he turned around he couldn't see anything so he kept going. After awhile he got bored and decided to take a nape under a tree. _This should be nice..._

(Dream)

_Naruto saw himself siting in the stream. Trying and failing to catch a light purple light. Suddenly the water knocked him back and he felt something very heavy on his chest._

Naruto woke with a start to find hat his dream had not gon without merit. He yelped with surprised to find a girl around his age siting on him. Which explained the water in his dream. She was very pretty with honeysuckle brown hair and red highlights, full red bronze lips, stunningly purple eyes, perfectly arched brows, and a button nose, all set on a hart shaped face and a determined chin line. As she jumped away from him, Naruto could see she was about 5ft. 2inches tall, small and cutely curvy. She wore short jean skirt, black shorts just visible under the skirt, tall dark brown buckled boots, a brown v-neck t-shirt that matched her boots, with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, a large amber flower on a delicate silver chain, and a black choker made of ribbon. Her hair was tied back in an elegant bun with braids and thin black ribbons falling from it. There were two amber flower pins in the front of it that matched the neckless. She also wore the band that marked her as a ninja of Narutos village around her waist. Naruto had no idea what to do. First of all he was quit interested in why this girl had bin on top of him.

"Umm who are you and why where you on me?" Naruto asked standing up. She started and tripped falling back into a siting position.

"_You can see me? You can hear me?_" She said looking stunned.

"Yes... and that's wired why?"

"_Well no one haze bin able to do any of that for 15 years!_" She scrambled to her feet. "See... I'm, well ded." She almost wisperd the word. Ded. This got another yell from him and surprisingly Sakura shortly fallowed by Sasuke.

"What are you yelling about Naruto?" Sasuke said drily.

"Her!" Naruto yelled pointing at the girl who smiled and wiggled her fingers in a hello.

"There's no other girl hear. Its just me." Sakura said rolling her eyes. _Typical stooped Naruto!_

"_And you remain the only one who can..._" The girl said looking puzzled.

"Bu, bu, bu, make them see you!"

"_I don't want to."_

"Oh come on!"

"_No."_

"There gana think I'm insane."

_"Well maybe you are or maybe I am."She said smiling a little._

Naruto simply goggled at that as his team mates stood completely lost, only able to hear and see Naruto but not the girl. _Ok now he's lost it._ "Naruto are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I mean no I mean..."

Naruto ran over to the girl and grabbed her by the wrist.

_"What are you doing Let go!"_

"See I'm not crazy!"

_"Fine have it your way I'll let your friends see me."_

Sakura and Sauske both gasped as the girl materialized right before there eyes.

_"Hello! My name is Yua Li Moto_." Yua said with a small curtsy. "How do you do?"

All three simply stared at the strange girl.

"Who in the world are you?" Sakura asked rather rudely.

_"Well hun, if you were listening, I just told you."_ Yua said hotly.

"Hun? You're my age!"

_"No, by your standards I'm old enough to be your grandmother. I just don't show my age since I'm dead. You see that's why I was talking to your friend hear. I think he can help me. With my little problem that I need to solve before I can really "die"._"

"Wait, wait. I'm not helping anyone and whats this about ded?" Naruto said horified

_"Well it's a rather long story but I would be happy to explain."_

"Pleas do then." Said Sasuke duly although very interested to hear her story.

_"I ges it all started when I was born30 years ago. I was born hear actually, in the village and rased to be a ninja. All the teachers where interested in me because of my eyes and powers." _Yua smiled sadly. _"I never really liked the attention." _

"That's nice and all but how is this related to me and you dying?" Said Naruto. "And how am I supposed to help you?"

_"Do you wont to hear the story or what."_

"Yea sorry keep going..."

_"Well as I was saying," _Yua said glaring at Naruto_. "I always attracted attention. I was strong but sometimes had trouble controlling my powers. I was teased endlessly. After passing the test to get my band," _she taped Narutos lightly. _" I was put into a team of three and a cense. The members were Kakashi and Guy th-"_

"Master Kakashi and Master Guy!" Shouted the three.

_"Yes..." _said Yua rasing delicate brows. _"You've met?"_

"Kakashi is our cense!" Naruto yelled.

"Master Guy is another of the teachers." Said Sakura.

_"Well than this part of my story should interest you..." _

_To be continued! Revue! Sorry its so short!_


End file.
